The Bad life of Bella
by fierce love
Summary: Ok my other story might have been bad but this one is really good revew plz!


**True Love**

**Fuzzyeeyor (not mine Fuzzy's!) **

**Chapter 1: Differences **

**'' Bella! Wait ! I have to tell you something!'' It was Charlie, I never thought he would have stopped hating Edward. I turned around and looked at him **

**'' Jacob called saying that he wanted to see you now... he was alarmed and he said it was urgent''**

**Everything stopped... I had completely ignored Jake ever since we came back from Italy. Then again I remember how he tried to kiss me when he didn't know Edward was back. **

**''Ok Dad let me get dressed and I'll get my car!'' Edward has insisted on buying me this really expensive car! I still don't know what are some buttons for! I took my pink half ripped shirt and my mini-skirt and my converse. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and speeded up my brand new car. In no time I was in front of Jake's house. I came out and I froze…**

**''OMG Jake what has happened to you????!''**

**It was weird: Jake didn't look like a werewolf at all! He became… HOT! Messy short brown hair with real blond highlights ! Green eyes, tanned, his face was perfect! He was shorter than before but was at the same Height as Edward. He was wearing a blue shirt with polo logo and some jeans that weren't to tight neither too baggy! **

**''That's why I called you Bella! I don't know what has happened to me! It's like I've been changed! Sam and the others were disgusted by how I looked and they considered me out of his 'Group'! Bella I'm scared! And just so you know it's not plastic surgery I just woke up last night and found myself completely changed… as if I wasn't a werewolf anymore.''**

**Right when he said that, I ran up to him and hugged him like a stuffed animal. Okay: Yes perhaps it was true! I did look at the physique when he was ugly! But now… I can only think WOW! HE HAS GONE SO CUTE! Did I just say that? No that can't be me! It can't be! O please don't tell me I… Okay… oquard position. I feel as if I'm betraying Edward… thank god he still can't hear my thought!**

**''Hum… won't Edward get mad if he sees us in this position?''**

**Even his voice changed… how could it be? I mean he was cute before but had that too werewolf style… just thinking of when I left him crying made me hug him even more tighter **

**''Don't think so! He is mature enough to understand that this is a friendly hug!''**

**''Hum… you hugging me as if I was a squeeze toy? I don't think so!''**

**He pushed me gently away… he was still strong though. I just blushed and felt as if he didn't love me anymore… O my god I did not just say that! Why do I care if he still does or if he doesn't? I love Edward he risked his life for me… and then again I remember how Jake begged me to not go because he didn't want me to die. But just thinking that he pushed me away… that so wasn't what 'in love with Bella' Jake would do!**

**''Hey what was that for? I just tried to comfort you… Well anyways what is the big deal? I mean don't you feel more human now?''**

**Oops… I probably shouldn't have said that, Jake turned away and grabbed me. He pulled me on his motorcycle and placed a helmet on my black curly hair. Then he sat on front and started the engine. In a few minutes we were next to the cliff. **

**''Jake, why did you bring me over here?'' He took out a necklace out of his pocket… hum… well it wasn't like a big deal it was just a pendant with a red broken heart… wait a second… JAKE STILL LIKES ME… or maybe not.**

**''Here keep it. I wanted to give you this before you've left.''**

**I was actually smiling and when Jake saw me he shook his head with a grin and sat on the cliff. As I sat next to him I realized that he had on his belt the other part of the broken heart… AWWW how sweet… focus Bella! I can't like Jake at the same time as Edward… could I? No I did not just do what I just did! NO I COULDN'T POSSIBLY be jumping again in the arms of Jake off the cliff! I promised Edward I wouldn't. But it felt nice… jumping with someone else was even more fun than the last time were I've completely forgot about the dark water and almost died! The last thing I heard before emerging was Jake saying that he doesn't know if he can love me again…**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**'' Don't scare me like that ever AGAIN! Thank god I'm not wearing white! This would be your greatest opportunity for you!''**

**I laughed and pushed him underwater.**

**'' Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! And what makes you think I'm like that? Even if you were see-through I would just look away!''**

**'' By the way I'm reminding you that it's raining and that I have a skirt!''**

**''Fine I'll swim you back!''**

**Jake was laughing, good sign. He swiftly placed me on his back and swimmed me back to the shore. **

**''Thanks Jake! I really needed fresh… water! It was really fun at least there isn't any current!''**

**'' Come with me''**

**We ran back to the cliff and Jake opened his bag. There was one towel and he gave it to me. How sweet was that! We sat back on the cliff and started talking and talking until…**

**''Bella?? What are you doing with a werewolf?''**

**It was Edward, who was confused. Apparently he had realized how Jake changed.**

**''That's strange you don't smell like a werewolf…''**

**''That's what I was trying to tell you Bella… something happened. When you left I was really pissed off and I ran in the forest and turned into a werewolf. And then I just fell and started screaming. There was this strange feeling that there was fire into me and then I just… forgot everything! When I woke up I was in the forest and the only thing I could remember was when I ran in the forest and then you and Edward…''**

**Edward stared at me and I stared back… could it be? Could it be that there were other vampires around here? Could it be? Could it be that Jake has become one of Edward's side? Apparently it was just by looking at Jake's physique… I… can't… believe… it…**

**Chapter 3: Cheater**

**''Welcome to our family Jake! God you even surpassed Bella! She'll turn into a vampire when she'll graduate! Isn't it wonderful Esme? Our family is growing!'' Carlisle was all smiles and laughs.**

**''Thank you Carlisle… you'll have to teach me everything because I don't know anything!''**

**I smiled in sympathy at Jake and he smiled back… Edward didn't notice the pendant on my neck & he didn't notice Jake's on his waist.**

**''Bella could I talk to you for a minute?'' Jake asked.**

**I was surprised and showed him the garden. The good thing is (Edward and his family told me) is that they can't read or manipulate his mind just like mine!**

**''Bella Bella Bella… you think I didn't notice your look today?''**

**he said with a grin**

**''Well… I just wanted you to know that I've changed my mind about what I've said before diving… I think I might still like you but not as much as before… and Edward seems really nice since now I'm a vampire! Can you believe that I'm one of them before you? I mean WOW!''**

**I looked in his eyes and for a minute when no one was looking I kissed him… I KISSED HIM! NOOO I SHOULDN'T have! The worse part is I couldn't stop kissing and the thing that I appreciated was that Jake knew what I was going through so he pushed me away. But I knew he wanted to kiss me back! I knew it and it made me smile. O god… I definitely like Jake. I've always liked him mentally and now I like him physically too! The worse is that the Carlisle family had left because they had to go hunting… So I tried to kiss Jake back… again.**

**''Bella… listen you're dating Edward I don't want you to become some sort of slut to him… even if it costs me to not be able to kiss you…'' **

**O gosh I did not just pull him on me and forced him to kiss me… I was a complete SLUT! I did not just do that! The good thing is that Jake has already learned to not concentrate on my blood which meant he was less prudent than Edward. Jake pushed me back again but this time when I looked at him he had a mysterious smile… which made me want to kiss him even more.**

**''Bella! Please I don't want Edward to kill you to death after this!''**

**'' Well… you're right… let say it got out of hand so… one last time?''**

**''One last time…'' he answered with a sight**

**So we kissed but this time he kissed me back and it could have lasted for ever! We were laughing and talking and Jake showed me how to cook 'grilled cheese sandwiches' when we went to my place. It was good to have an old friend back on! Though it seems as if emotions between us changed… I mean once he loved me and I didn't now he does but not as much and I love him! O gosh It will be a long night…**

**Chapter 4: Moving on**

**When I woke up I didn't find Edward on the chair but Jake… HOW SWEET!**

**''Good morning sleepy head it's 11 a.m.!'' **

**''11 a.m.???''**

**I ran out of bed and completely forgot I was in a short and a bra, and I saw Jake turning his head to give me some privacy.**

**'' You should wear the Abercrombie & Fitch white shirt and jeans!''**

**How did he know? Probably because he spent the night like Edward watching me sleep… Just thinking of Edward makes me flutter in the air! While when I think of Jake I just smile so hard that everyone around me keeps on saying ''Did she get a botox?'' **

**''Hey Bells! Great news your moving in with Carlisle!''**

**I started at him and stared at the empty chair were Jake was sitting a second ago.**

**''WHAT?''**

**'' They said that they found this great house next to the beach and they know how close Edward & you are so they proposed if you could move in with them! It's fantastic Bells! You've always wanted to! And apparently Jake too! How exiting! Well get ready we have no time or else I'll just change my mind!''**

**I screamed of joy and Charlie closed the door right behind be there was Jake and Edward with a smile and screaming**

**'' WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ISABELLA SWANN!'' **

**Looking at them agreeing so well and laughing made me feel bad… I knew I was cheating on both of them and Jake knew… he said it was just an accident but I knew he wished I meant it! Which I did… I couldn't do this to them and Jake knew that it was best if I moved on with Edward… I do want to but I want to be with Jake too… And I couldn't ruin their friendship like that! It seems as if they were brothers ever since they were born… but who? Who will I pick? I really need to finish my suitcase.**

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

**''This is our house?''**

**There were no walls, just glass… probably solid glass facing the sea everything else had other windows like normal houses. The inside was so colorful! The living room was all pink, the dining room was all purple, the kitchen really big and white. The entrance was blue… and my room: two floors with glass stairs on my first floor, second floor no balcony to prevent me of falling on the first floor. By the way the second floor is made of glass! Thank god I'm not afraid of height! There was in the middle a huge round pink fluffy bed with transparent pink curtains around it! Not to mention there were the same curtains around all my room when I went to sleep! So it was cool. The lights were all pink and on the first floor there was a pink moquette… and the beautifulest bathroom in the house in my room: all pink with a huge Jacuzzi! It was awesome! on the first floor there was an arch combining Jake's room to mine which were separated with a see through purple curtain ( Edward probably wanted that room he he!)**

**When everyone was settled we all were in the living room were Carlisle explained to us the rules of the house. When he was done everyone went to his room and as I've realized I will be the only one to sleep in this house… maybe I could ask Jake to turn me into a vampire! YES! Well it would be mean to seduce him like that and just ask him in return to bite me! And… even if I did want to do it with Jake I wanted to do it with Edward too. They both are the nicest guys ever! And I'm still a virgin!**

**''Hey kiddo! Esme and the others are going off for tonight! Can you handle being with Jake for the whole night?''**

**That was the perfect moment!**

**''Yes Carlisle!''**

**''Hey why can't I come with you guys?'' Jake asked**

**''Because someone has to protect Bella and Edward can't. It is from a long time he didn't eat. Let's go!''**

**''Hey Bella! We should hang out more often when I come back 'Kay?'' Edward asked.**

**''Most definitely''**

**When everyone left Jake knew what I wanted**

**''Seriously Bella…'' **

**''Seriously what?'' And I started kissing him again… o gosh!**

**Chapter 6: A Gift**

**So… we were sitting there watching TV. I can't believe Jake pushed me away again! I know he wants to and no one is here it's the perfect opportunity!**

**''So… you wanna do something else than watching TV?''**

**''What about me teaching you how to play on a pool table?''**

**''Yea!''**

**So we were there and his hands were on mine, he didn't mind but I did because he didn't want to do it for my own good and he still touches me? Pff… guys are always gonna be guys! what the heck am I saying! Of course guys will always be guys! **

**''Hey Bella, listen… you know I want to but I just don't feel comfortable doing it at your boyfriends house!''**

**''It's your house too ya know?'' **

**''Right! But I don't really feel comfortable with this! It's like… everything has changed! I take it easy but someone else might be gone mad by now! I mean becoming a werewolf and right after a vampire? Something's wrong. Or maybe it was just destiny.''**

**''Please Jake?'' I asked. I've never felt so outgoing in years! Finally I can stand up! **

**''Please what? It's really weird Bell…'' there I was again kissing him so hard he fell on the couch… oops! Since when am I so pushy? Well there you go!**

**''See! it proves you that I love you as much as Edward and that I still don't know who to pick!''**

**''I'm still not giving up Bella!''**

**Again and again I kissed him and there it was he finally said**

**''Fine!''**

**And that's how it happened! **

**Chapter 7: No way!**

**I did not just lose my virginity to Jake? That can't be right! And it was so oquard… I should have first picket Edward! He's the one I truly love I know it!**

**''Bella… let's just say this never happened. I know how you feel and I don't want your life to end with me. You deserve Edward. By the way Edward told me to make you go online! He wants to talk to you.''**

**There it was. I knew Edward knew! I just know it! **

**Edward17: Good Morning Bella!**

**BellaS: Hi Edward.**

**Edward17: Listen, I won't be able to come home tonight… well not just me… Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett… only Alice is coming home… sorry.**

**BellaS: It's okay Edward… hum… I'll wait for you! You're my only love I swear!**

**Edward17: Bella, this is not like you: swearing. Is everything all right?**

**BellaS: Yea just fine… have to go get a shower! See ya!**

**Edward17: Good day Bella!**

**After that nothing. Me and Jake were just playing around… no more accidents. I feel so terrible inside. It seems as if I'm using Jake… this is wrong.**

**Finally Alice came, and Jake went to get a shower.**

**''Everything is fine Bella… though there is one thing…''**

**''What is it Alice?''**

**''I can't tell you Bella you will kill yourself…''**

**''Go on please! You have to!''**

**''Well… I had this vision! And you know that sometimes I was wrong so it could just be an accident!... Well… I saw Edward… he's not hunting like he told you. He's in New York… and I saw him partying with some strange Blondie… and they were kissing and… Ô please don't make e me tell you… I saw them having it… Edward must be drunk I know it! But we don't have minds so it can't be possible… I mean we do but we don't react to alcohol!''**

**''WHAT?''**

**I never thought Edward could cheat on me like that! It's… impossible! No Alice's prediction is WRONG! But… she saw that they did it… if it wasn't true she would just have seen them make out! And I felt guilty when I did it with JAKE! The game is so on!**

**''Bella I told you! Chill! My vision might be wrong Bell! Trust me!''**

**And then I saw Edward come in…**

**''Bella I'm home! There was no more prey to hunt so I came home!''**

**Yea… I bet your preys are WOMEN!**

**''Listen I have to tell you something Bella…''**

**Alice looked at me and went in the kitchen. We were left alone.**

**''What is it?''**

**''I'm breaking up with you…''**

**Then the world just stopped**

**''What…?''**

**Chapter 8: The Game**

**''Edward! You told me you loved me!''**

**I wasn't going to cry! Besides I had a second love: Jake. He will be the one.**

**''Bella… I just met this wonderful girl… and I think that she is much more outgoing than you… and I've always wished that you'd be… more fun like she was… I'm really sorry Bells…''**

**''You think I'm not outgoing enough? Watch me… and It is sooo over between us! You don't even know that… that I like Jake! You never realized about my heart pendant! Obviously you were thinking about that other girl! Watch me!''**

**I took off his bracelet and threw it at him. Jake was there. Good timing!**

**'' Well Edward! I like Jake.''**

**I made it obvious for Jake to hear me. And I ran in his arms and kissed him. This time he let me. I was crying… so Jake stopped. He looked at Edward amazed. **

**''Edward! I never thought you could be like that! Even if we are a family… why did you do this?''**

**''Because Bella… she was too precious to be used. I wanted something of Bella that she wouldn't give unless I'd turn her into a vampire!''**

**O no… Jake turned around me**

**''Bella… were you just trying to use me? ''**

**''Jak…''**

**''You know what: forget it…''**

**''No Jake!''**

**And he went straight to his room.**

**''Smooth Edward! But I'm not going t hurt Jake like that!''**

**''You wanna play like that? Fine! I was just telling the trust to 'poor Jacob'!''**

**''Bring it on Edward!''**

**Chapter 9: Apologize **

**''knock knock… it's Bella…''**

**''What do you want Bells?''**

**''Listen what Edward said was half true with you… I was thinking of it! But it turns out you won my heart! I really do love you Jake! You proved me that you weren't one of those guys by giving me some time! Please Jake you have to believe me!''**

**''Come in Bella.''**

**Instead of walking I just ran and fell in Jake's arms. **

**''Bella if you want to be turned into a vampire… ask Carlisle… I do control myself better than anyone. But I might just for that second lose it… and If you really mean it that you love me, prove it.''**

**''Well I'll trove you that I love you.''**

**I kissed him. When I looked at Jake he had a satisfied look…**

**''Okay then! I believe you!''**

**''But I want you to change me! It would be so sweet… PLEASE??''**

**''Bella I'm a vampire! I don't fall for that anymore! But I might consider it!''**

**''What about tomorrow night? It's Christmas!''**

**''I'll think about it…''**

**For the rest of the day we played together until night.**

**''I hear you and Edward broke up?'' Rosalie answered**

**''Yup! And I'm happy! I have Jake… and he is so nice!''**

**''Yea and he is sooo cute!''**

**''Don't say that he's mine!''**

**''By the way! Let's cross our fingers for tomorrow's presents!**

**Chapter 10: Christmas**

**Carlisle's family tradition was to celebrate Christmas the 25th night. So we waited and there was Jake… everyone was next to the warm fire and everyone traded gifts until**

**''Now here is the special gift for Bella! Me and Jake decided that **

**you will be a really part of our family! So here goes! Jake will you please sit next to Bella?''**

**So we sat and I could see Edward's jealousy. He deserves it!**

**I could not believe it! Carlisle put the symbol of Christmas above my head and Jake leaned to kiss me on the neck. O gosh! I will become a vampire! I will be able to get married with Ed… I mean Jake! O I miss Edward so much… but deep inside I know that I feel no regret.**

**''Here goes!''**

**It did not hurt. It lasted for 1 second. and Jake was staring at me… a minute later I was on the floor shouting in pain. Thank God I was wearing sweat pants! It hurted and hurted just like the time when James was about to kill me… that feeling of fire…**

**''Please Jake help please!''**

**I was screaming… until I felt his lips on mine. It was reassuring… and then he said**

**''Let yourself go…''**

**I did as he said… and I could never see the light again…**

**Chapter 11: Remorse**

**''I should have never done it! It proves that I don't care of Bella! But I do! I love her! She is the most beautifulest girl I have ever met!''**

**It was Jake**

**''Jake I'm here! Don't worry…''**

**For the first time in at least 3 days I opened my eyes. Nothing changed… I've always thought everything would look different… **

**''Bella!''**

**And I hugged him. Yes he was the one… I just know it. **

**''Welcome Bella: to our world! It appears we got here a very skilled vampire! We found out you have the power of mental teleportation and also you can transform in different elements! WOW!''**

**Now that was cool… and I kept hugging Jake as if I was now strong enough to keep him there for ever. But it appears he is stronger than me…**

**''Now you have to be careful you will have to train yourself starting now!''**

**I was all sparkly and I could see Edward by the corner of my eye… in his face!**

**''Bella I'm sorry! I should have never took away your life I shouldn't have! It is just wrong… I killed your soul!''**

**''Did Edward tell you about it?''**

**''yea''**

**''Don't worry I've always wanted to be a vampire! And besides! Now we can be together forever!''**

**''Yea… you're right…''**

**And we kissed…**

**Chapter 11: **


End file.
